


設定やログなど（20200723更新）

by RunningVanilla



Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: CoD组main。
Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836157





	設定やログなど（20200723更新）

遊星紀行的一些设定和log（20200406更新）  
中将：收藏了很多地球还存在时候的东西。揍了上将也不会吃处罚。“不能保证活着回来的话那现在就死吧。”  
上将：请用“General”称呼他（发音可以不标准）。天才鬼才奇才。不情不愿把队长和新参兵借出去的人。  
阿蒙森星系：虚构的单恒星系。名字来源是挪威极地探险家罗阿尔德·阿蒙森。  
西太公鱼号（新参兵命名）：中将的私人飞船，现在出借给探险协会使用（本质是借给队长和新参兵）。经常会被上将擅自改造，比如加装复古液晶屏然后拿来打游戏什么的  
FB&F91→Fx2→WF→WolF小队  
《行星探索手册》的封2印着通用救援设备的启用方法，封3是快捷自杀方案精选Top5（。）  
“宇宙鲸”：畸形超级自由漂浮行星，特征是表面上数量奇多的陨石。

log#1 听诊器 ↓

队长醒来时旁边的睡眠舱里是空的。

新参兵又在谱曲，面对着可以窥见星河的圆窗。

队长望出去，再过三个小时他们要去探查的那颗行星表面并不怎么漂亮，但从新参兵画下的符号来看也许会很不错。

说起来，上将讨要过中将珍藏的听诊器。说是拿去按比例做个超大的就可以听到那些星球的“芯音”，结果还被中将敲了头来着。看在新参兵写的是”诊断报告”的份上，队长决定不管他错拿了自己终端这件事情。

log#2 宇宙鲸 ↓

起床时间，新参兵把队长叫起来。队长晃晃悠悠：今天又没任务你丫的干……

话音未落新参兵疯狂摇晃队长肩膀：今天“宇宙鲸”会路过我们航线诶怎么可以不去看！

队长说你就那么想看陨石碎片像藤壶一样扎在上面的那个吗? ?

新参兵半恼：你说什么？！

队长不理他洗漱去了，回来看了眼桌上：喂你说准备早饭了结果我的份只有布丁啊！虽然没所谓就是了……

然后吃了一口，呜哦……

问新参兵：你往里放了什么怎么我感觉像在吃沙子

新参兵说，速冻牛肉汉堡扒。

之后被队长打了一顿。

log#3 云朵山 ↓

山顶，队长装了三罐云。

新参兵：嗯？队长你还要买什么吗？

队长：不是，多的一罐是给あろま和KIKKUN的。

新参兵：啊。差点忘记这回事了……干得漂亮eoheoh！

2小时候的下山途中，新参兵撑着膝盖气喘吁吁问：那啥，咱为什么，不，开车？  
队长：啊。  
新参兵：……キレそう（´・ω・）。


End file.
